El caos es verde
by moonlight-Li
Summary: El amor me llego como un torbellino lleno de caos... cada vez que estaba cerca habian problemas... Sakura nunca cambies... Siempre dire que el caos tiene ojos verdes... u.u


**__****Disclaimer**: CCS no me pertenece, son creación de las Clamp. Lo que escribo, son cosas producto de mi imaginación o locuras temporales, con la ayuda y participacion de mis personajes de anime favoritos; lo hago sin fines de lucro y con ánimos de entretener a quien lo lea, gracias por eso n,n'… espero de todo corazón que sea de su agrado n.n

* * *

**- Caos -**

Alguna vez escucharon que el amor es de locos… seguramente si, en mi caso, el amor llego como un torbellino de caos, y sin duda su color era el verde… estaba en el estudio de mi casa esperando a que mi adorada y amada esposa terminara la cena por la que se había esmerado para nuestro cuarto aniversario de bodas… debo decir que todos los años eran lo mismo, pero no crean que es pura rutina, la vida con Sakura nunca es aburrida, y no lo digo porque la ame mas que a mi propia vida, sino porque con ella viene en combo el caos… y si lo vemos de un punto positivo… es divertido.

Estaba revisando los cajones de mi escritorio cuando encontré antiguas fotos de cuando estábamos en la universidad, donde conocí a Sakura; me rio, porque ella odia que le recuerde los incidentes que hicieron que poco a poco; en medio de tanta torpeza, me enamorara como un loco de ella, aunque aun me extraña el que aun no se escuche un gran ¡HOEE! De su parte por toda la casa cuando se tropieza y bota las cosas, la verdad que a pesar del tiempo que transcurren las personas no cambian los pequeños detalles que las identifican.

_~~Flashback~~_

_Era uno de esos días normales en los que me encontraba leyendo en la biblioteca, recién en este semestre me había trasladado a la universidad de Tokio, estaba por la carrera de derecho, pero mi pasión desde niño, siempre fueron cosas relacionadas con las antigüedades así que me entretenía con libros de Arqueología. La biblioteca se encontraba parcialmente sola, a diferencia de la mesa con un grupo chicas que seguramente buscaban información y se encontraban discutiéndola; como era de esperarse, en la biblioteca hay que hacer silencio… Sakura en ese entonces tenia un bolso que le había hecho Tomoyo.. tenia varias cadenas… ella entro a la biblioteca con una mirada de búsqueda… no noto que ya estaba muy cerca de mi mesa… tropezó y se le salieron del bolso todas sus cosas… desde maquillaje, lápices, libros… todo… se levanto avergonzada… no le dije nada… porque tenia una hermana que algunas veces era muy torpe._

_Habían pasado cerca de 15 minutos, cuando la chica que se encontraba sola había dejado caer accidentalmente los libros que cargaba haciendo mucho ruido, los levanto algo apenada y me miro, creo que la cara que le hice no fue nada agradable por lo que ella simplemente miro hacia otro lugar, toda sonrojada, no lograba comprender que era lo que esa chica con claras señales de aburrimiento, soledad e impaciencia por todas partes, estaba en la biblioteca._

_Reinicie mi lectura, luego de unos minutos… por no decir dos, me encontré interrumpido por el constante repiqueo de un lápiz sobre una mesa, ya saben ese sonido desesperado que molesta tanto cuando tratas de concentrarte… era la misma chica.. Dioses… ¿Que no tenia nada más que hacer?... ¿No sabia que en la biblioteca tenia que guardar silencio? En serio era molesta y mal educada… así que simule el sonido de limpiarme la garganta con la intención de llamar su atención y dejara de hacer eso… no funciono… recuerdo que le dije en tono tosco- __**Disculpa… podrías no hacer ruido?...**__- ella paralizo su golpeteo con el lápiz y se sonrojo… por primera vez repare en alguien realmente… sus ojos eran verdes… muy lindos… su nariz pequeña y perfilada… labios delineados de forma perfecta, muy provocadores… su rostro era de una muñeca… con la piel sonrosada por la llamada de atención… sin duda muy linda… pero torpe y molesta me recordé mentalmente._

_Luego de muchas malas miradas de mi parte… porque no pasaba mas de 2 minutos en los que a ella no se le resbalara algo e hiciera ruido, sus sonoros, suspiros de aburrimiento, mas sus constantes vistas al reloj de la biblioteca, sus golpes de cabeza en la mesa por la desesperación que sentía esperando, a las que luego de unos momentos llegaron… sus amigas. _

_Al final no pude terminar de leer, mas que todo por que me resulto divertido verla en ese estado, esa como ver a una persona encerrada en una habitación sin ventanas, miraba hacia todos lados con cara de angustia y vergüenza por mis no tan agradables miradas… ese fue nuestro primer encuentro._

_Luego, días después me encontraba en una de las mesitas de cafetería de la universidad; estaba cerca del bosque, cuando ella iba pasando… no la había vuelto a ver… y tampoco era que me fijara… tropezó con sepa los Dioses que cosa… porque el camino era plano y fue a dar justo al vasito de café que estaba en la mesa derramándolo por completo sobre mi ropa… _

_No la deje que se disculpara… solo la quede viendo mal... hice negativas con la cabeza y me fui, fue un pésimo segundo encuentro. Al pasar de los años y que ya éramos novios me comento que ese día casi me sigue para pedirme disculpa… pero se sintió tan mal por mi mirada que mejor dejo la disculpa para otro día… me dio risa... pero igual remordimiento por mi comportamiento._

_Para nuestro tercer encuentro, ya era época de lluvia… y todos iban corriendo… tenia que entregar un trabajo sobre el análisis de una caso en la clase de derechos humanos… iba atrasado… cuando de la nada algo cayo sobre mi… tirando mi trabajo al charco, eso era tener mala suerte… estaba furioso… no había dormido por terminarlo… para que viniera quien quiera que fuera y por su despiste o que se yo… Lo estropeara todo… _

_Al abrir los ojos y con mi ya tan "linda" mirada de odio y rabia contenida… se encontraba una temblorosa chica de ojos verdes… que recordaba a la perfección… o al menos lo haría desde ese día… vi en ellos miedo… me sentí como un monstro, pero ¿Quien me iba a ayudar con el literalmente mugroso trabajo que tenia que presentar en 10 minutos?_

_-__**"Es que acaso nunca te fijas por donde caminas?"**__- le pregunte furioso… ella miro el piso… ya nos habíamos levantado… recuerdo que ni le ayude a levantarse –"__**Lo siento en serio… no fue mi intención… yo… lo siento… yo no… no vi por donde iba…"**__- me contesto con voz temblorosa… pase mis manos por mi cabello para luego levantar el trabajo del charco donde esta metido… no iba a presentar eso así… y dudaba que el catedrático me lo aceptara o diera prorroga; Yue Tsukishiro se conocía por ser un catedrático muy estricto, y no daba segundas oportunidades pasara lo que pasara... aun fuera la muerte de tu madre… bueno no creo que tanto… pero si era muy estricto…_

_-__**"Me temo señorita… que usted nunca se fija por donde camina…"**__- la chica no sabia donde meter la cabeza… pero en serio ¿Quien no estaría furioso?-__** "tranquila todo estará bien" -**__escuche que susurro- __**"Soy Kinomoto Sakura… se que te he ocasionado problemas… pero créeme que no ha sido con intención… si de algo sirve… puedo ayudarte a volver hacer el trabajo que arruine"**__- se veía tranquila… pero en su voz se notaba el trabajo que le costaba eso… ya siendo novios… me dijo que en serio estaba furiosa conmigo por ser tan patán e insensible…_

_- __**"Kimonoto…"**__- se que estaba pronunciando mal su apellido… pero tenia que probar hasta donde daba su paciencia… odiaba a las personas que fingían sus actos o atenciones; se molesto… y me corrigió… decidí aceptar su ayuda, pero yo sabia que no iba a funcionar… grande fue mi sorpresa al darme cuenta que; a pesar que ella no estudiaba derecho… conocía a Tsukishiro… desde que estaba niña… eran amigos de su hermano… le explico la situación y por ser ella, acepto… Trabajamos los días siguientes. Y fue cuando ella en serio comenzó a enamorarme._

_Derramo la bebida en la alfombra de mi casa… en nuestra primera cita… justo cuando estaba por besarla… me golpeo la nariz con su frente… no se como sucedió… y cada vez que le pregunto se aleja con una sonrisa apenada y me deja solo… algún día se lo sacare a Tomoyo…_

_En nuestro primer aniversario de noviazgo… fuimos a cenar y luego paseamos por el parque Ueno como estábamos a finales de marzo los arboles de Sakura estaba en flor… un paisaje muy romántico… compramos un helado... y cuando Sakura probaba el mío… derramo el suyo sobre mi pantalón, y así pasaba siempre... si creo que el único día que no tuvimos un inconveniente mayor fue el de nuestra boda… porque para los días de aniversarios… siempre al final le tenia reservada una mesa en nuestro restaurante favorito… solo por si acaso… porque algo pasaba en la cocina, que estropeaba la cena._

_~~fin de flashback~~ _

**-"¡HOE!"-** si… ya decía yo que era muy extraño que aun no ocurriera un desastre en la cocina el día de hoy. Fui a ver que había pasado esta vez, normalmente ella se distraía con alguna cosa en su cabeza; yo suelo molestarla con que son sus musarañas imaginarias, y ella se enfada; odiosamente se las desquita diciéndome que soy igual a su hermano, entonces declaramos la paz, no soporto a su hermano "cuñado favorito", nótese el sarcasmo, gracias a los Dioses es el único, en fin… sino es por sus musarañas y que se le quema la comida, es por su distracción al caminar, siempre choca con los muebles, o se le deslizan los utensilios de las manos y acaba tirándolo todo… ven aun con el paso de los años ella no cambia; dirán que mujer mas torpe, pero es la mujer mas adorablemente torpe que existe y por eso y mas… la amo… ¡que les quede claro!.

-**"Sakura ¿Que ocurrió esta vez?"**- le pregunte divertido, aunque un poco preocupado por la cara de tristeza de Sakura, pero como no divertirme con las cosas que solo a ella le pasaban, desde siempre… o al menos desde que la conocí, me miro con los ojitos de cachorrito que ponía cada vez que algo le salía mal… decía que los Dioses aun no nos daban un hijo porque ella era muy torpe… me molestaba que lo dijera porque… si aun no los teníamos era por algo… "todo a su tiempo"… se que ella seria una excelente mamá… -"**Shaoran… ¡arruine toda la cenaaaa!... otra veeez"**- dijo mientras llegaba hasta la puerta donde me encontraba y me abrazaba hundiendo si rostro en mi pecho…

-"**Tranquila… sabes que siempre hay un "plan B"**- comente mientras le daba un beso en la frente y la abrazaba fuerte… odiaba que ella se sintiera así… a veces se deprimía por estas tonterías… y decía que nunca podía darme una cena como se debe… a mi lo que me interesaba era que ella recuperara su sonrisa… al final siempre nos divertíamos con alguna u otra cosa que le pasaba… y últimamente a mi también me pasaba; considero que pasas tanto tiempo con una persona que se te pegan sus cosas...

Luego de alguna lucha con Sakura para salir a comer y dar un paseo… y llegar a ver el amanecer en la playa… ella acepto ir… me tenia intrigado porque estaba muy misteriosa… cenamos, conversamos, bailamos un rato, maneje hasta la playa limpia mas cercana "Chiba" estaba como a unas horas de Tokio…

Debo decir que algo dentro de mí se encontraba ansioso de que Sakura me dijera el secreto que estaba guardando…

Llegamos y teníamos algunas frutas y bebida en la parte trasera del auto… disfrutamos del viento salado, nos sentamos en la manta que habíamos colocado en la arena y contemplamos las estrellas… a ambos nos fascinaba esa actividad… era tan relajante, y mas cuando contabas con la compañía de "_tu persona especial"._

-"**Te amo tanto Shaoran… gracias por un año mas de felicidad como tu esposa… amiga… confidente"**- el tono de Sakura era de una emoción que solo ella era capaz de sentir… y que al final me la contagiaba… mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza… solo como lo había hecho… cuando le declare mis sentimientos, espere su respuesta, le pedí matrimonio, y también espere su respuesta… y cuando la vi caminando hacia el altar en nuestra boda… presentía que algo importante se nos venia encima pero no lograba ubicarlo.

-"**También te amo preciosa… y soy yo el que debe agrade…"**- negó con su cabeza y puso uno de sus lindo deditos en mi boca…-"**No te lo dije cuando lo sospeche… porque temía que fuera otra falsa alarma" **- ¿Otra falsa alarma?... mi corazón ya se iba a salir si lo que iba a decir era lo que creía**…-"¡ VAMOS A SER PADRES!... ESTOY EMBARAZADA"**- al principio ni reacciones… no lo podía asimilar… era la mejor noticia… me sentía dichoso la abrace con fuerza y la bese como loco… mi Madre estaba vez si me había asustado porque había dicho que este año íbamos a ser padres… creo que Madre es hechicera…

Pasamos la noche en la playa hasta que amaneció y volvimos a nuestra casa… los días que vivía junto a Sakura eran toda una aventura… y jamás me arrepentiría de haberle pedido ser mi esposa.

FIN

* * *

Hola! n.n

La idea inicial de esta historia nació un día en que me encontraba en la biblioteca de mi universidad… estaba totalmente aburrida y pensé en una situación así para estos dos… espero que lo hayan disfrutado… sea cual sea su opinión al respecto me encantaría me la dijeran… ustedes son muy importantes… bueno hasta la próxima si Dios quiere… un abrazo a todas(os)

Y gracias por leerlo n.n un abrazo


End file.
